More than That
by DySolo
Summary: Lila/Reid. Established Relationship. "You're kind of amazing." "You're more than that."


****

Title: More than That  
Pairing: Lila/Reid  
**Rating: K+**  
**Summary: "You're kind of amazing." "You're more than that."**

* * *

He sits, slightly hunched over, elbows on the table as he reads the file. Absentmindedly, his thumb rubs against his bottom lip before he pauses and moves it to turn the page. He's reading slow, trying to find something that's not written. Always looking for the needle in the haystack - or the needle in the stack of needles, as he likes to say, a joke between him and Morgan he explained once. He rests his cheek on his fist as his lips move slightly, making each word as he searches for something. She wants to walk over to him, rub his shoulders, soothe him, but she knows him well now. He'll pull away from the touch at first, too concentrated to be bothered, before he'd look at her, smile embarrassed and slightly guilty for working while she's here. He'll get up and spend the rest of the night with her, but be stuck in his head, distant. She's learned it's best to let him work it out until he's ready to give it up for the night (only to return to it in the early hours of the morning. She wakes up alone sometimes, finds him there and offers him a cup of coffee before going back to bed). He clenches and unclenches his jaw, unclenches his fist, his fingers moving back to his lip, resting it there as if he's trying to silence himself from speaking to himself. She's noticed that too. When he works, he talks to himself, trying to figure whatever it is out and then he'll stop - as if realizing something wrong - and go completely silent, his fingers moving to his lips. It's sudden and subtle enough that she missed it for a while, but now she sees it all the time. She knows about his mother, about the risks and every time she sees it, her heart aches a little for him. His fingers tap against his lips in a pattern of three before he sighs and leans back, stretches out his back. Once it pops, he leans in, closes to file, before turning the chair to look at her. A small on his lips that she mimics.

"Hey." She says, softly, folding her arms around her torso, slightly embarrassed that she's been caught.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asks and she shrugs.

"Not long. Come watch tv with me?" She asks and he stands with a nod. She reaches out for him and he links his fingers with hers. She knows his distaste to touching; even in a relationship, he's not a feel-y type of guy. She doesn't mind, not much anyways. Sometimes, she just wants to lay in bed with him, arms wrapped around her, enjoying the closeness. She knows that's not him though and the moments where he reaches out for her, holding her hand or running his thumb over her arm as they relax on the couch, she cherishes. She smiles at him as they make themselves comfortable on the couch, now. They're close enough that they're nestled against each other, his arm on the back of the couch. She leans her head on his shoulder, feeling him slightly tense before he relaxes, his arm still resting away from her. She closes her eyes, almost immediately, feeling the rise of his chest and shoulders with each breath. She can smell the Irish Spring soap, mixed with the Old Spice cologne and his natural scent.

Plus, The kissing makes up for the lack of occasion touches, anyways. The best unknown fact about Spencer Reid is that he is a great kisser. He never just gives the run-of-the-mill "see you tonight" peck on the cheek kiss. He does this thing where he looks into her eyes, as if he's trying to figure her out and can't and it amazes him and shocks him and drives him to the point where all he can do is kiss her and then, he does. It's breath-taking and amazing and every time, she thinks that the next kiss will not be as good as this one, yet, it is. And she doesn't even know if it's the kiss or the connection that comes before the kiss, because every time, she finds herself holding her breathe before, knowing that this time is going to be the time he sees that she's not that hard to figure out, that she's not that amazing. And every time, he kisses her instead, her heart flutters and she feels… perfect.

"Lila, Why do you watch me?" He asks, quietly - almost a whisper, after the show on the tv ends, piano music playing as credits roll. She opens her eyes, lazily to look up at him.

"Every time, I go work in my office when you're here, 15 minutes later, you stand at the door and you watch me. Why? What do you see?"

She blushes a little. "You noticed that?"

"Yeah, I noticed. It's kind of my job to notice things."

She smirks a little before nudging him with her shoulder. "You're not supposed to use your work stuff on me."

She sees his lips quirk slightly. "I'm not profiling you. So Tell me…. What do you see?"

She shrugs a little, burying herself into his side a little. "I see a lot, Spence."

"So tell me."

Spencer isn't the type to push when it comes to emotional talks so she pulls away, facing him.

"Okay." She pauses, thinking about how to word what she wanted to say. "okay. I see… I don't get to see you work, you know, so when you're in there, I… I see what you do at work. I see how passionate you are about helping people and catching the bad guys and it's nice."

"You watch me other times, too, though, when I'm not working. When I'm reading or -"

"Well, Spence, I love you, so…I watch you. I'm just trying to figure you out."

"And what have you figured out? What do you know?"

"I know that you're an amazing man who works too hard, who grew up too quickly and needs to have a little fun."

"I have fun with you."

"I hope so. Sometimes, I see it. Do you know you have the most amazing smile…in the world."

He blushes. "I do not."

She smiles, moving towards him. "You do."

"Do not."

"Yes you do and amazing lips, too." She says, crawling on his lap. He tenses and shifts back, his small smile fading a little before it returns as he gets comfortable with her so close.

"No."

"Yes." She leans her forehead against his. "You know what else, I know about you."

"Hmm?" He said, watching her.

"You're a great man. You push your boundaries for your team, for me. You're a great boyfriend."

His lips quirk into a smile. "Yeah?"

She nods. "Yeah, you're kind of amazing."

"You're more than that." He breathes out before grabbing her face and kisses her.


End file.
